At The Altar
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are finally getting married, and there's nothing that can get in their way. Klaine. Fluff. Yay!


"Kurt, you know this—mmph—is gonna get us in trouble—mmh—with Rachel." Blaine could barely manage a coherent argument about why they shouldn't be doing what they were doing the night before their wedding.

"And you know…" Kurt gave a devilish smile and continued kissing up Blaine's jaw. "You know that I don't care what she says. You look too handsome in this suit. Now just kiss me, gorgeous fiancé of mine."

Blaine happily obliged, kissing Kurt for all he was worth as Kurt pinned him to the bed in their tiny Lima hotel room.

They woke up to the early rising sun, curled up together in blissful warmth. Kurt hugged Blaine's waist and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

As Kurt's eyes fluttered open to see Blaine still sleeping, he couldn't help but grin. This man, this perfect and beautiful man, was going to be his husband in a matter of hours. They were getting married.

A few minutes later, Blaine yawned himself awake and looked at Kurt with a sleepy grin. "Hey, you. What time is it? I feel like I could sleep for days."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's nose, bringing his hand that was on Blaine's chest up to cup Blaine's cheeks. "It's only nine. You can sleep a little longer if you want before we have to get ready for the wedding."

Blaine's face broke out into a grin and he kissed Kurt's lips giddily. "We're getting married."

"We are," Kurt confirmed with a happy laugh, kissing back. "You're going to be my husband, Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"Oh, I love hearing those words," Blaine sighed dreamily, his smile never wavering. "I love _you_."

"I love you, too," Kurt returned the sentiment easily, like second nature. "I love you so much, Blaine. You have no idea."

"I think I have some idea," Blaine shrugged cutely, smirking a little. "If it's anywhere near as much as I love you, then I'm a lucky guy."

"We're both lucky." They smiled softly at each other, not needing any more words to express what they were feeling. Words were close to meaningless when you had everything else you could possibly hope for in a partner. With a connection such as theirs, a simple touch of the fingertips was all it took—even if they'd moved far past that stage long ago.

Later that day, Kurt and Blaine were at the Anderson house. They'd flown into Ohio the day before and they were ready for their wedding that was set to begin in an hour.

Kurt waited in the guest house while Blaine sat in his bedroom. Rachel made sure that they were not to see each other until they made their way down the adjacent aisles outside and met in the middle.

That all changed, however, when Blaine started to panic.

"Cooper, what if we aren't ready? We're only twenty-one and we haven't even graduated college yet. How on earth are we supposed to get married?"

"You two are already living together, squirt. I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like you're going to break up."

Blaine's eyes widened and he stood up, smacking Cooper's shoulders in reprimand. "Cooper, shut up! Shut up right now because you're going to jinx it! This wedding has to be perfect!"

"Would you stop worrying?" Cooper laughed, ignoring the way Blaine was scowling at him.

"I'm so picking Sam as my best man if you don't shut up," Blaine grumbled, pouting. "And you don't get to know where our honeymoon is so stop right there and forget all your dirty jokes."

Cooper just laughed again. "Blaine. Relax, okay? You two are perfect for each other and nothing is going to change that. And I wouldn't risk ruining it because I've never seen you happier than when you are with Kurt. You've never been this happy in your life, Blainers."

Blaine sighed and hugged Cooper. "Fine, but you better not spike the punch," he joked. "Also, I have one favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"Can you distract Rachel long enough for me to sneak into the guest house? I need to talk to Kurt."

"But he can't see you in your suit!"

"He saw me in my suit last night," Blaine said. His cheeks flushed and Cooper could guess why, but he chose to ignore it for the sake of keeping his title of 'Best Man.' "Please, Coop?"

"I'm in," Cooper smiled. "It's fun to mess with Berry."

Blaine laughed and followed his brother stealthily through their childhood house until they were outside the guest house. Blaine hid off to the side while Cooper called for Rachel, saying there was an emergency involving the karaoke stage schedule. Blaine tried not to laugh at their ridiculousness as he crept into the guest house. He closed the door behind him and Kurt looked up suddenly, startled until he realized who it was.

"Blaine…" He stood up and walked quickly across the room and into Blaine's arms. "I can't wait to marry you. I don't want to wait another minute."

Blaine smiled and rubbed his fiancé's back. "They're almost finished setting up."

"I've been waiting five years to marry you," Kurt whispered into his neck, making Blaine shiver pleasantly. "I've wanted to ever since I met you, and now my dreams are coming true." Blaine grinned and let Kurt continue. "You're making my dreams come true just like you did when you kissed me for the first time. You've been making me the happiest man alive ever since."

"I hope that's part of your vows speech," Blaine smiled, blushing.

"Nope," Kurt said seriously. "That's only for you. No one else gets to hear my vows to you. I'll be whispering them to you for the rest of your life, though, so you'll never forget."

Blaine let a single tear slide down his cheek and he kissed Kurt's lips, slow and sweet. They both smiled into it before pulling away when they heard a knock on the door. Kurt gestured for Blaine to hide and Blaine rolled his eyes before hiding in the coat closet just as Rachel came in.

"I know Blaine's in here," she stated, her hands on her hips. "I told you two that you can't see each other in the suits until the actual wedding."

"I tried to tell him, Rach!" Blaine called from the closet, yelping when Kurt threw a shoe at the wooden door of the closet. "He's very persuasive," he added, and Kurt smiled. He could tell Blaine was blushing even though he couldn't see him.

"Rachel, you know I'm not superstitious," Kurt complained. "I just wanted to give my husband-to-be a hug before we went out there. Is that so bad?"

"Awww!" Cooper cooed from outside the guest house, making Blaine groan in embarrassment. "By the way, I had nothing to do with it!" he added obviously.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "You two love birds better get out there before I drag you out by your ears. They're ready for you."

Blaine stepped out of the closet and walked over to Kurt, kissing him sweetly and smiling before leaving the room.

"He's a keeper," Rachel said softly to Kurt.

"I know," Kurt said with a dreamy smile as he watched Blaine leave. "And you want to know what the best part is? He's all mine."

* * *

Kurt stood at the end of his aisle, facing Blaine who was at the other end of the yard, the end of his own aisle. Kurt wanted to run forward and kiss the goofy grin that was stretched across Blaine's face. But he forced himself to walk slowly down the aisle, thinking about how amazing it was going to be calling Blaine his husband every day for the rest of forever.

They met in the middle and stood at the altar, holding hands and grinning at each other. They both said "I do" before Mr. Schue had even finished speaking. Then, out of nowhere, Kurt dipped Blaine at the waist, giggling when Blaine kicked his leg up slightly. Kurt turned them away from the audience and kissed Blaine hard on the lips, promising forever without a single word.

Everyone cheered and Kurt pulled a flushed and grinning Blaine back to his feet.

"Everyone…" Rachel announced, grinning brightly. "Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson!"

* * *

**A/N: I needed to write someone cute and short so I wrote a Klaine wedding with bonus Cooper. :)**

**Review please, my lovelies! **


End file.
